Ghost of the Past
by TheAwesomeAkaKuroFanatic
Summary: A loss of a loved one led to a change. Once was kind, once was full of laughs, was now filled with grief, sadness, hatred to one's self. But then, a sudden occurrence came along. Would it change the way things are? Will there still be hope in finding happiness in the current situation of his? /Warning: Angst/BL/rated T because I am paranoid/I don't own the cover pic just edited it/
1. Stay by My Side Forever

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KnB NOR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya" the red headed teen called out<p>

The smaller teen stopped in his tracks as he faced the other-

"What is it Akashi-kun?" he asked as he slightly tilted his head

The redhead was mesmerized by the bluenette's cuteness. He just wanted to tackle him and squeeze the life out of the said teen, but then the said teen snapped him out of his thoughts-

"Akashi-kun, is everything alright? You seemed to be in a daze"

"I'm fine, Tetsuya" he replied

But the smaller teen payed no attention as his attention was caught by a small pup and crouched down to its level

The redhead wasn't very fond of dogs but still crouched down to its level as well as he faced the bluenette and saw his eyes glimmer as he petted the small creature. Then the pup faced him and growled at the said teen in return the redhead glared at the pup, frightening it and causing it to run away from the two teens, the bluenette glared at the redhead as he puffed his cheeks-

"Akashi-kun is heartless"

The redhead was not affected by the glare, it was not a least bit frightening, in his eyes it was adorable-

"I am heartless, and you're the one at fault"

"Why so?"

" 'Cause you stole my heart" he replied as he smirked seeing the other blushing furiously

He then walked up to the smaller teen and whispered in his ear-

"So now lend me yours" causing the bluenette to blush furiously and made him stutter-

"E-eh, A-Akashi-kun-" he couldn't believe that the one he had a crush on for three years was teasing him like this

Not long before the redhead closed the gap entirely and next thing the bluenette knew was that the redhead was kissing him. As Akashi broke the kiss he smirked as he saw the other blushing madly...he found this really cute, as for the bluenette rarely showed his emotions. He then embraced the bluenette-

"Tetsuya"

"What is it Akashi-kun?" his blush still evident

"Be mine"

He then nodded in reply, hugging himself to the redheads chest trying to hide his still very evident blush

"I love you, Tetsuya"

"I-I love you too, Akashi-kun"

_"Stay by my side forever"_

"Of course, Akashi-kun"

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry if my fanfic's lame...mostly the pick-up line...it just popped into my head and I thought that I should use it here<p> 


	2. Why Wont You Try to Understand!

Akashi Seijuuro despised those that don't appreciate the gift of having a mother, since he has experienced losing his.

And Kuroko Tetsuya had a loving and caring mother but he hated her. One might think he's a brat because of that but if one did look closely into his situation, one would understand just why he did. His mother hurt his father, no, not physically, but emotionally, his mother cheated on his father just when he was just a child.

Alas, the redheaded teen found out about his hatred towards his mother, and was furious.

He was focusing too much on the bluenette's hatred than of what the reason why, that it caused a conflict between the two-

It started with a harmless question but led to shouting which led to regret-

The two teens were heading back to their respective homes as the redhead brought up a question that was on his mind for a while now-

" Tetsuya, how come I've never heard you talk about your mother?"

The bluenette stiffened at the sudden question, and of course the redhead noticed this

"I hate her" he said as he faced down glaring onto the ground whilst the redhead stared at him in shock as anger built up inside him

"Why on Earth do you hate your mother?!-"

_'It's none of your business'_the bluenette said in an almost inaudible manner that the redhead didn't hear it

"Don't you know how great it is to have a mother?!" his voice slowly rising as he spoke

**" I said it's none of your business"**he said with a quite menacing tone that the redhead flinched but it wouldn't be easily noticed. He grabbed the smaller teens wrist and said-

"What's none of my business?! Tetsuya, I know how it feels to have a mother and once she passed away I was devastated! Why won't you appreciate having her while she's still with you, well and alive?!"

"What do you know about my situation?! You don't know anything about my family!Why don't you try to understand my situation first before judging me?!"

As the bluenette calmed down a little tears started streaming down his cheeks_'_-

"My dad was hurt...by my mom...sh-she cheated on him when I was just a kid" his voice cracked,

'_No, I don't want him to see me like this, I don't want him to be mad at me_' he thought

The redhead was shocked, and was going to apologize as he realized how insensitive he was towards the bluenette, but then the smaller teen ran, not noticing the speeding car heading his direction,last thing he heard was his lover screaming out his name-

"Tetsuya!"

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	3. Why Must I Be Such a Coward?

"Tetsuya!"

Before his eyes a horrid sight is what he sees, his one and only, running towards a speeding car. He wants to save him, but he can't move.

Why can't he move?

Why can't he save his beloved Tetsuya?

He was scared. Scared to lose his whole world.

Once he got to respond to the current dreadful situation he was too late.

The next thing he saw was his Tetsuya covered in blood lying on the streets cold and lifeless.

He then ran up to the bluenette, holding him near him, tightly yet gently, as if he were made of porcelain and would easily break with just one wrong move.

The smell of iron invaded his senses, it horrified him.

"A-Akashi-kun, I'm sorry" the bluenette mumbled weakly , and this caught the redhead's attention-

"What are you apologizing for?!-" he retorted, but, he was too late, as for the bluenette cut him off saying goodbye and slowly closed his eyes and went limp in the redheads hold, the redhead finally broke down repeating the words 'It's all my fault'

Days after the incident Akashi stayed trapped in his room and as the thought of the beloved blue haired teen he took out a pair of scissors and stabbed himself right in his left eye, but didn't scream in pain he kept the pain to himself as his eye bled and once again repeating the words 'It's all my fault'.

Once he recovered, he no longer smiled, his eyes showed nothing but sheer blankness, his once pair of ruby eyes, were now heterochromatic, the right one was still of the color of a ruby but the left one which he had injured was now of the color gold. He now acted cold around others, resulting to them fearing him. But actually, inside, he was only afraid to hurt another once more. He distanced himself from his classmates, friends, and even his own family, fearing that something dreadful may happen again. He tried his best to move on, but it was too hard for him to forget the bluenette, how he only showed his emotions towards him, how his smile seemed to make his day, how his laughs warmed his heart, he just can't forget about all of those that has caused his happiness.

_'I love you Akashi-kun' _the bluenette's voice rang in his head, it saddened him, but at the same time made him happy, he missed the bluenette, he wants to be with him again, but of course, he can't.

'I am so sorry, Tetsuya. It's all my fault'

'_Why must I be such a coward?'_

Will he ever be able to move on?

* * *

><p>I can't seem to make the chapters long ;-;<p> 


End file.
